I'm With You
by Trickster Kitsune
Summary: Subaru is helped by Kakyou to let go of his memory of Seishiro. Nonyaoi! Please RR!


I'm With You By: Trickster Kitsune  
  
A/N: This songfic just hit me today while in the car. I usually never listen to Avril Lavigne, but the lyrics just hit me as the perfect songfic for Subaru. Subaru isn't one of my favorite characters, so if he seems a bit out of character, sorry. ^__^ Note that this is post-1999 and is AU. Another note, Subaru and Kakyou are just friends in this story! And they always will be in my stories. :-P Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Subaru or X/1999. All that belongs to the wonderful Clamp. I also don't own the song "I'm With You". That belongs to Avril Lavigne. Please don't sue. ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
//I'm standing on a bridge,  
I'm waitin' in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here by now,  
There's nothing but the rain,  
No footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening, but there's no sound.//  
  
I'm waiting on the Rainbow Bridge in the light of the full moon, waiting. It's not like you to be late, but there's a first for everything, right Seishiro-san? And you thought I was always the late one.  
  
The moon is quickly overtaken by the incoming storm clouds. Just as I notice that, a fat drop of rain falls on my forehead. Within seconds, the rain picks up and I am drenched. I don't mind though; I'll continue to wait.  
  
I strain my ears to hear the faintest noise through the rain, but all I hear is the distant rumble of a train, cars honking at each other, and rumbles of thunder. Every sane person is tucked safely in their nice dry homes. But not me. I'm standing in the rain, getting soaked to the skin, just to meet Seishiro.  
  
Suddenly I hear faint footfalls. I look up and squint through the sheets of water. The figure is too thin to be Seishiro, so who is it?  
  
//Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are,  
But I... I'm with you.//  
  
The person finally comes close enough so I can see him or her. I'm surprised to see that it is Kakyou, one of the Dragons of Earth. How can he be walking? He's paralyzed, isn't he? I look him up and down. He's wearing a cream colored trenchcoat with a blue turtleneck shirt and khaki pants. But there's something different about him... He seems ethereal. I shrug to myself, what am I thinking? He's always ethereal.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask.  
  
He just shrugs. "I want to help you."  
  
"What do you mean 'help me'?" What does he mean? I don't need help, I can figure all of this out on my own. Where the hell is Seishiro? It's getting cold out here!  
  
"You know what I mean," he replies mysteriously.  
  
Kakyou rests a hand on the guardrail of the bridge. I can see the rain slick metal right through him. What is going on? Is this a dream?  
  
"This is a dream, yet this isn't a dream," Kakyou says as if reading my mind.  
  
I gape at him and he just smiles slightly.  
  
"I want to take you somewhere," he holds out his hand. "Will you follow me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
He smirks. "Not really."  
  
The scenery suddenly changes from the Rainbow Bridge to a secluded park. The rain isn't falling here, but cherry blossom petals are. Cherry blossoms... Aren't they a symbol of death?  
  
Kakyou turns to face me, his arms crossed, and his face sober. "You have to accept Seishiro's death."  
  
//I'm looking for a place,  
Searching for a face,  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right,  
And everything's a mess,  
And no one likes to be alone.//  
  
I ignore Kakyou's cryptic statement for a moment. There are people walking around in this park, but I only catch glimpses of them. Sorata, Hinoto, Seiichiro, Satsuki, Nataku, and others. Why are they here? I try in vain to maybe see Seishiro, but I don't.  
  
"He won't be here unless you let him be here."  
  
I turn towards Kakyou. I'm getting tired of his remarks. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that if you accept that Seishiro is dead, you can see him again. But if you don't, you never will."  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Oh, believe me," Kakyou smiles, "I see a lot in my dreams."  
  
I'm becoming frustrated. What the hell is he talking about? Seishiro isn't dead. He can't be. I was waiting for him on the Rainbow Bridge, just like he told me to do. But... For some reason, that all felt like I've done it before. I'm getting so confused... And even with Kakyou and everyone else here, I feel so alone.  
  
//Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night,  
Trying to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand,  
Take me somewhere new,  
I don't know who you are,  
But I... I'm with you.//  
  
"You say you want to help me, but it seems to me that you aren't."  
  
Kakyou drifts over to me, as if his feet aren't touching the ground. I look down at the cherry petal littered grass and see that yes, his feet aren't touching the ground. "You won't let me help you."  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I ask desperately. "I know Seishiro is dead!"  
  
I stop with my mouth open. Seishiro is dead? But how...  
  
"You killed him. Don't you remember?"  
  
In an instant, Kakyou shows me the whole battle between myself and Seishiro. I cover my mouth in shock as everything comes back to me; the battle, Seishiro's blood dripping through my fingers, the deadly cherry tree binding itself to me. Everything comes back to me and I strangely feel... Content?  
  
"If you are ready now, I can take you to Seishiro. Hokuto might be there too." Kakyou holds his hand out to me once again.  
  
"I never really knew you... I just knew that Hokuto cared about you. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Kakyou smiles sadly. "I'm finding out that purging lost souls has become a job of mine in the afterlife."  
  
I raise my eyebrows, but take his hand anyway. I notice for the first time that my hand is faintly transparent as well. I let Kakyou lead me to a different part of this cherry tree park and, standing under the biggest of the trees, is Seishiro and Hokuto. Hokuto runs up to me and hugs me enthusiastically around the neck while Seishiro is more reserved, but he is the kind and caring Seishiro that I remember from my younger years. Hokuto steps away from me and flings herself at Kakyou, who catches her and hugs her just as enthusiastically. They leave me and Seishiro alone to greet each other and forgive each other for past sins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man opens the door to a small apartment. He glides in, long blond hair and light colored trenchcoat flowing around him. He walks over to the bedside table of Subaru Sumeragi and picks up a tipped over bottle of arsenic.  
  
The man smiles to himself. "So that's how he killed himself. I was wondering how a soul such as his became lost. He died without direction. That's what he gets for not waiting for me."  
  
He picks up a piece of paper next to the bottle.  
  
To Seishiro-san and Hokuto-chan:  
I'll see you soon.  
Subaru  
  
Laying the paper back on the table, the man turns to the lifeless body of Subaru.  
  
"Well, at least I helped you to your destination. I think I can rest now, all of the Dragons, of Heaven and Earth, are in their rightful places with no worries," he smiles to himself. "I had better get back to Hokuto before she hugs her brother to death."  
  
He covered up Subaru, called the police to deal with the body, and faded away back to the park with the cherry blossoms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, how was that for odd? I do believe this is one of my strangest stories... Please review! 


End file.
